Taking over me
by kstu123
Summary: It has been three years. Both on the edge. Will they ever find a way? SUCK AT SUMMARIES! sequel to Crimson Regret.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, so this is the sequel. Love the name… I'M ONLY WRITING ONE BECAUSE A CERTAIN GRACEFUL SHEEP THAT HAPPENS TO BE IRISH WAS THE SOUL PERSON WHO WROTE A REVIEW! HOBKNOCKERS! **_

_**What I'm going to do, is skip a preface, then **_

_**Write a little bit of the song "taking over me" along with some random Cullens…..**_

_**When the writing goes like **__this, __**it means It's Seth's subconscious. When it goes like **__this__, __**It's Anya's. Thanks…..**_

_**SOOOOO….. ON WITH Chapter ONE!**_

_You don't remember me but I, remember you,_

_I lie awake and try so hard, not to think of you._

_**PREFACE**_

_**Anya's POV:**_

_Three years have come and gone._

My life had gone to a whole new level of low, and yet, I didn't care.

How could you care, when you had nothing to live for? This was my state of mind as I took another sip of whisky, hoping to nullify the ongoing battle inside my chest.

_Pathetic. _The vampire hissed as I became warmer from the boos, the heat spreading into my chapped fingers and toes, flowing into the hard dirt beneath them.

_You're seventeen to this day, learn some dignity. _I had started to age as I kept the wolf and vampire in check, though transformations sometimes took away the pain. Still, the battle kept on raging, both sides shoving for room, beginning to get stronger as I was forced to give ground. I couldn't hold on to myself for more than a couple of weeks, one of my eyes cherry red, the other woodsy blue. My skin was an unhealthy tan with a chalky pallor, and I had unpredictable spurts of blood-lust. Out here in this forest, away from humanity, I had to remain. Shudders rippled up my spine, a seconds warning for me to throw off my clothes, and tie them to my ankle.

The wolf exploded, fangs and white coat, bones bending to its will. My emotions were lost in a sea of survival instincts.

My head threw itself back, a howl of anguish climbing from my chest to balefully console the full moon.

Tears slid from one crimson eye, and one gold.

_**Seth's POV:**_

I lay in my bed, once rumpled and un-kept, now obsessively neat and unslept in. I felt…… nothing. Literally nothing, no hate, no sadness….. no bitterness.

I could remember her face, her lips on my forehead, her tears when we found out that we had imprinted. My tears when she left.

I sighed, rubbing one hand over my face, the face that seemed to have changed from a heartbroken teen to an even more heartbroken seventeen year old. I kept phasing, over the littlest things, so I didn't age.

She would be my age now, I realized, the familiar sense of something that was but not quite pain settling into my stomach.

She had taken even that from me.

Jacob howled, but instead of "leaping" into action, I rolled over, flicking off the light. I couldn't phase, even if I had wanted to. Th phasing was responsible for my non-anguish.

_**Eddie's POV:**_

It was like watching a zombie movie from the 90's. All of the wolves ran from Seth like he was cursed, and by his expression and thoughts, he was.

Dark, bruise-like shadows under his eyes made the usual shine in their darkness now seem haggard and confused. His hair was unwashed, he hadn't _changed clothes _in months, even Alice had started to lose hope.

My thoughts drew to his, and they were bad. _Can't remember, feels wrong…… did I love her? Did she love me? Or were we friends? Of course love, but why did she leave? All a lie? _

I waited at the edge of Quileute territory, hoping to talk to him.

Slowly, his shell came loping towards me, not really seeing.

" Seth?" I called quietly his blank face raised slowly to meet my eyes.

I was overcome by memories of Bella when I had left, eyes broken, holding herself together.

" Seth, don't do this to yourself, please." My voice barely registered in his head.

_My fault. Can't remember, Edward, mouth moving, no sound…… _

He was one of my friends, and I couldn't get through to him.

" We need to find Anya." And for the first time in three years, I saw something spark in that boys eyes.

_**Anya's POV:**_

I woke in the gutter of a small village, clothes torn and bloody, the iron substance permanently stained into my skin. People passed without glancing at my ragged appearance, used to people being dead in the streets. I was somewhere in Africa, it seemed by the colour of the skin. Here, I would stand out. Standing, I saw a place that sold alcohol.

Buying a bottle of brandy, I sat outside on the heated rough road, and drank.

_**Carlisle's POV:**_

" So, Edward and Bella will take the western half of north America, Jasper and Alice will take the Eastern. I and Esme will take eastern South America, and Rosalie and Emmet will take western south America. The wolves can split with whoever they choose."

They all nodded at my strategy to get her back, Alice already searching for possible outcomes. Her murmurs were tightly wound.

" I don't think we'll find anything, Carlisle might, Edward and Bella might, Rosalie and Emmet definitely won't." When she opened her eyes, they were frustrated.

" Anya doesn't care where she ends up, so I can't really see anything solid."

Edward's voice was hollow as he responded from the couch.

" It's not that. She can't _control _where she ends up, her transformations are taking over."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Eddie: Well, I'm back. Did ya miss me?**_

_**Me: You were gone? Then who's underwear did I run up the flagpole?**_

_**Carlise: *cough* That would be MINE thank you very much.**_

_**Me: oh……. Well, so much for asking If I could move into the basement……**_

_But who can decide, what they dream and dream I do……_

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything, just to find you_

_**Anya's POV:**_

After my sixth or seventh beer, I wound up finally being violently sick in a gutter, my stomach feeling as though it was being slowly turned inside out.

The vampire in my mind seemed satisfied.

_That took care of all the alcohol. Now, I do believe I need to hunt._

I choked, starting into a run away from the village, my insides going from queasy to a burning hunger.

My speed increased, and I made it just in time before the vampire took over.

My eyes closed in pain, and when they opened one was crimson the other blue.

_Deer, five miles, run. _My feet flew.

_**Seth's POV:**_

When Edward had spoken those words, something in me rose, and something in me died.

_What if we can't find her? What if she won't come back? I can't remember…… _That last thought was the most common one as I packed. I was heading for Africa, with Edward and Bella. Leah was coming too, mostly for my benefit.

Her grey eyes watched my sadly from the door, her knapsack all packed and ready to go.

_Anya. _I thought _Anya, Anya, Anya, Anya, A-_

" SETH!" Leah barked, tone exasperated " I said it's time to get on the plane, what's with you man?" She instantly clapped a hand over her mouth, as I blinked once, slowly.

" Seth, I-'' I didn't care. Grabbing my knapsack, I brushed past her form.

_**Eddie's POV:**_

The plane ride was awkward, silent, and painful. I was surrounded by thoughts, claustrophobic with them. For some reason today, I was having trouble tuning them out. Bella seemed to realize this, rubbing my hand with her own in soothing circles, while trying to strike up a conversation with Seth, since Leah still despised her.

" So, how've you been?" Her tone was by no means threatening, but Seth jumped like he had been slapped.

" Um….. I'm…… fine." _Lie. _His thoughts rebelled _I'm not fine. Can't remember._

I sighed sharply.

" You thought she was the greatest thing since root beer, at first, you both treated each other like brother and sister, because of the age difference. The love was still there though Seth, and she hasn't forgotten you."

Seth swallowed, and he looked for a moment close to tears.

" Thanks, I just hope…." He trailed off, the tears falling " Hope I can remember myself, because if I can't, I don't think I can live like this.

_**Anya's POV:**_

_Spent the last year, rocky mountain way……_

_Couldn't get much hiiiigghher._

That nasal, wonderful music filled my ears as I slowly shifted back to what little human left there was inside me, right outside a platoon.

_And we don't need the ladies, cryin' 'cause the stories sad……_

My form burst into the place, a comforting, slightly stale scent of liquor, sweat, and poker filling the room. People paused to look at me, then continued arguing over stakes and beer.

" Fill me up." I muttered, passing a keg to the bartender. He squinted at my face, the dim lights hiding me just enough.

" How old are ya kid?"

" Twenty, I'm just a little small." He seemed satisfied, handing me the foaming drink.

I took a big swig. Then another. Then another. Pretty soon, I had emptied it.

" 'nother." I grunted, tossing some money onto the counter. The bartender winced.

" Break-up or something kid? Drink ain't gonna fix it, though I will fill 'er up."

I stopped breathing as the pain I had been trying to suppress ripped across my insides, serrated edges only nicking, stinging.

After a moment, I took another swig. " Something like that….. On second thought, just make this a bottomless drink, I might be here a while."

And as I mouthed to the sound of the talk box on the guy's guitar, I felt myself slipping away, slowly. One……….. Two………………………….

Three.

_**Seth's POV:**_

I was surprised at the pull I felt as soon as we had landed, my very bones aching to lead the way. Edward took one glance at me, then smiled.

" You sense her, good. Follow that need Seth." I bolted across Africa's towns and villages, my friends travelling with me. We took weeks, almost months, before I finally came to a jarring stop, right in front of a bar.

The sense was hot, intense, angry. Edward seemed to realize something, staring at the sign, and swore.

" Be careful, Bella especially. This place is full of lowlife. Many of their minds are full of sewage. Also, every time Seth found a hot spot, it was around a drinking place. Anya is probably as far from sober as you can get. She may even react violently." We all swallowed, preparing for the worse. Now that I was here though, I couldn't get over the ecstasy.

_She's here! She's here! _My mind chanted.

When we stepped in, there were an assortment of strippers, drunkards, mixtures of both, and one or two servers. I almost didn't notice the huddled lump of torn clothes at the back table, asleep nursing a bottle of whisky.

The sense got hotter, brighter. It was her.

A group of teenagers, obviously drunk, were heading in her direction, expressions evil. I reacted immediately as one reached for her, trying to……. Never mind.

My snarls shook the entire place, music stopped, conversation came to a freeze. All eyes were on me, except the teens. He was almost there, just when I was ready to rip his throat out, a pale hand shot out, grabbing the guy's wrist, flinging him across the room to crumple not three feet away from me. Slowly, everyone turned to stare at the huddled bundle of rags.

Slowly, Anya raised her head, covered by outgrown, greasy black hair. I saw now her skin was patchy, tanned in some places, cold marble in the others, making her look sickly. It was her eyes that sent shards of steel down my throat.

One bloody red, the other lilac blue. Her expression was deadly calm.

" You woke. ME. UP."


	3. Chapter 3

_**HAHHAHAHAAAA**_

_**MY EVIL PLAN IS THIS!!!**_

_**REVIEW OR THE FILE GETS IT!**_

_**(threatening to delete, burn, and never write again!!!)**_

_**YOU ALL HAVE 48HOURS TO DECIDE THIS STORIE'S FATE!!**_

_**MUAHAHAHAHA**_

_**And they have to be someone OTHER than dark angel or Graceful sheep. THEY DID THEIR PART! GREAT JOB GUYS!! XP!(no offence to them, I luvs their reviews, but they're the only ones doing it!) SOOOO you slackers! Time to get your sorry hiney's to the review button, cause I'M SICK OF OTHERS IGNORING THE LABELS!!**_

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you!_

_**Edward's POV: **_

I stumbled backwards like I had just been slapped, and in a way, I had. Her thoughts…… _her thoughts. _I felt pain second only to the time I had left Bella. I felt like curling into a ball, like killing myself, like letting someone kill me. Indeed, from Anya's bloodshot eyes, thin frame, and mental stage, I could see how it got to this. People were screaming into their phones for 911, as Anya literally _exploded _within herself, like three separate vortexes clashing to make one, deformed supernova.

The result was a giant mound of claws, fur and teeth, the only thing that led me to believe this was still Anya was the eyes. Liquid gold, untamed, and in fierce pain. Bella went into a protective pose, but the creature seemed uninterested, curling itself into a corner like a cat, shaking floorboards as it collapsed into a round ball, its huge tongue lingering out to lap at the boos on the ground, whimpers of pain so human it hurt.

Seth began to shake, ripping out of his clothes. Anya groaned out what could've been a growl, but was too exhausted. Her thoughts had retreated to something rather primitive.

_Smell. Recognize, new, old, new old, old know smell. Seth. _The mental voice of his name startled me by the pained, but loving tone she used _Seth don't feel pain. Seth old/new scent. Other scents, vampire. VAMPIRE……… _

Her angry growlings were directed at Bella and I this time, and I could hear Bella mutter " She can't remember us?" I shushed her quietly, fearing the slightest noise could break the strange calm that settled as Seth cautiously scampered towards Anya, sandy form trembling with hope and affection.

" She remembers, it's just that her mind works differently in this form, it's impulsive desire is to protect her imprint. We, under different circumstances, would be considered a threat."

_Vampire understand, good vampire, keep own mate safe. _I almost smiled as she let Seth lay down beside her, her tired, but happy tones in her head.

_Sleep. Tomorrow, I leave. _She closed her gold eyes in peace, but I couldn't help but whisper out

" Is that what you really want? To leave?" There was silence, and I assumed she couldn't understand me.

Then, a very low whistle escaped her muzzle, a soft

" No. I don't…" Bella and I sat for a very long time, watching them both through the night. When Anya shook back to normal, she didn't stir. Yet Seth whined softly, his massive paw searching for her hand, now so small, delicate.

**THE NEXT DAY!!!! LOL!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA**

_**Anya's POV:**_

When I woke, I thought I still must be dreaming. Last night was a blur of boos, blood, transforming, and the unmentionable. Seth had been in my dream. So, why was a covered in a blanket, and why was _Edward_ and _Bella _both sitting against the wall across from me, staring at me. I squeezed my eyes shut tight, hoping this was a hallucination. I didn't need this, _I DON'T NEED THIS! _I mentally screamed, hoping my hallucinations could mind read. My breath I had been holding turned into a gasp as a cold nose bumped my hand, and hot, animal breath breathed over me. My scream as I leaped up could probably be heard in Kansas. Seth was crouching, a pleading lean to his posture, big black eyes an endless pool of sorrow and guilt and love. I found the rock hard piece of…… junk my heart had become slide, just….. melt. _When did this happen? _I thought frantically, trying to break a gaze that was my personal hell in heaven all wrapped in one.

" O god." I began to chant " OH GOD. OH GOD. OH GODOHGODOHGOD _**OH GOD!**_" My voice was thick as I backed further away, using the blanket like it was a shield against the apocalypse.

" Why," I croaked " Whywhywhywhywhy?"

Edward took a step, so he was beside Seth.

" Because you two need each other." I shook my head violently. " No, he doesn't. No good. I'm trouble, besides, he shouldn't be able to feel his emotions towards me! Not now!" My ranting was getting more frantic, as I was already itching, the next transformation beginning to take effect.

" I-I….. I!" My voice turned to silver bells, and Seth howled. That sound, sliced something in me, the wolf resisting a little, for a change.

_The imprint. It's still there? _The wolf mentally nodded towards the vampire. _One must be completely erased from the other, to reverse the imprint totally. It must have triggered the boy's memory back into focus. _The howl was still strong, forcing the wolf to take over, instead of the vampire.

I looked at my skin in wonder as the tanned patches seemed to meld over the white, and I knew my eyes were blue. I was a full werewolf child, at that moment. Edward watched in amazement as I began to shake, the wolf transformation sensing my stress levels. I took a deep breath, willing my trembles to stop. Seth shook back into his (naked) self, much to both our embarrassment. While he put on some clothes, I thought of ways to escape this.

_Plan A: Ask them kindly to let me go._

Edward snorted, shaking his head emphatically. I sighed. Okay,

_Plan B: convince them I'm more trouble than it's worth. _This time, Edward rolled his eyes.

_Plan C: _I thought coldly, starting to get a headache from the boos

_Either I go, or this town gets massacred. _His eyebrows arched upwards, and his symmetrical smile turned upwards nervously.

" You don't have that kind of heart, and I think we both know it." Seth glanced at both of us, black eyebrows confused, as he watched us stare at each other, reading our motives.

After a moment, we both broke apart, scenting something in the air. I knew what it was, but it was obvious Edward didn't.

" All right Maxine, come out." There was a low groan, and soon, a very bedraggled girl came out from underneath a pile of broken wood. She had a mane of blood red hair, sulky wide blue eyes, and a thin frame. You almost didn't notice her definite hunch as she paced on all fours.

" Maxine was one of my pack, now she can't seem to get her own life." My tone was sharp as I shoved her away. " Beat it, you don't need me!" The girl growled.

" You ran away from responsibility, well guess what?" She spat into the dirt.

" Some of us feel the need to teach people like you a lesson." I snarled and began to shake. My Alpha voice rang throughout the room.

_**NONE of you will follow me. I am leaving, and you will ALL Stop LOOKING for ME. **_ Maxine's head bowed with the power of my voice, but I was shocked when Seth's did too. _He's not part of my pack. _I thought, feeling physical pain as he was shoved to the dirt.

Still in his human form, he gave me a strained smile.

_I can hear your thoughts. _I screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**VWELL VWELL**_ _**VWELL,**_

_**NO REVIEWS EH?**_

_**FINE, HAVE IT YOUR VAY!**_

_**(launches grenade at story.)**_

_**PERMANENT HIATUS UNTIL I GET SOME EFFIN' REVIEWS!!!!!**_


End file.
